The First Move
by tale.of.many.ships
Summary: Lydia and Jordan doing research at Jordan's apartment.
1. Chapter 1

The First Move

This is my first fanfic (please be kind). This scene has been bouncing around in my head and I thought I would put it down. There is just not enough Marrish! And of course, I don't own these characters, or Teen Wolf, otherwise we would have already seen this play out.

Setting: Lydia and Jordan doing supernatural research at Jordan's apartment. Somewhere in the middle to end of 5A.

Lydia and Jordan sat side by side on the couch, many books before them on the coffee table. Jordan was very aware of Lydia's thigh pressed against his and the way her hair brushed his arm whenever she leaned forward to point out something in a book. With a sigh Lydia sat up and stretched her neck. Placing her hand on his thigh she stood. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll take some water." Jordan replied.

Lydia wandered into the kitchen. Jordan watched her, he had been so distracted by her lately. She was all he could think about. He had even seen a vision of her when he thought he was dying. He wasn't too sure how she felt about him, she was flirty, but did she like him? She had been spending a lot of time with him lately, which had to mean something. He rose and followed her to the kitchen. Nervously he cleared his throat. "Lydia? Uh, you've been spending an awful lot of time at the station helping to solve cases, and a lot of time here helping me try to figure out what I am. When does a beautiful girl like you get some down time to enjoy yourself?" He can feel his ears turning pink. Smooth, real smooth, he thought.

Lydia sat her glass down and took a step closer to him. She placed her hands on his chest and absentmindedly traced the stitching on his shirt pocket. She looked up and smiled coyly, "Deputy, did you just call me beautiful?" Jordan's hands went to her arms, his fingertips gently stroking the back of them.

Now, not only were Jordan's ears turning red, but his neck was getting flushed also. Lydia knew she was making him squirm. "And who said I don't enjoy spending time over here, helping you figure out what you are?"

Jordan looked surprised. "You like helping me?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course I like helping you, I like being around you and spending time with you. You aren't like the boys I've dated." Lydia wondered if she should have kept that last part to herself. She looked up at Jordan and met his gaze. They were so close. As usual Jordan stood restrained. She could feel his heart pounding, feel his shaky breaths. Lydia rose on her toes and slid her hands up to Jordan's shoulders. Her lips were so close to his. The only move he made was to place his hands on her hips. Always waiting on her to lead the way. Finally, Lydia closed the gap, kissing him softly.

That soft kiss was all it took for Jordan to give in to what he had been desiring. He quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue requesting entrance to Lydia's mouth, which she eagerly granted. Their kisses became more heated and passionate. Lydia faltered, losing balance on her toes. Jordan swiftly picked her up, sitting her on the counter top. Lydia pulled him in for another steamy kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Jordan's hands stroked the outside of her thighs and hers found his neck, one hand grazing through the short hair at the nape with her nails. Lydia hooked her legs around Jordan's waist, locking her heals on the backs of his muscular thighs. She rocked against him. She could feel his hard length pressed against her and he groaned as his lips moved down the column of her neck. His hands moved to her waist just under the hem of her shirt, fingertips brushing her bare flesh.

With another groan, Jordan placed his head on Lydia's shoulder. Breathing heavily he said "Lydia, we have to stop. If we don't stop, I'm not going to be able to."

Lydia raised his face with her hands, looked him in the eyes and raised her arms above her head. "I don't want to stop."

With that Jordan pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. Lydia's red curls fell over her shoulders cascading across her breasts. Jordan thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to those of you that followed! I am not a "writer", I have no idea where this even came from, and I can't promise regular updates. The only things I have ever written are college papers, and that wasn't by choice, or even remotely the same content ;)

Hopefully there aren't any annoying grammatical errors etc.

I really like these two as a couple and I hope their relationship on the show develops romantically! I intend on following the story line to some degree, no alternate universe here. So this is still going to be taking place before Lydia goes to Eichen House.

I don't own anything but the story line :(

So many thoughts were spinning around Jordan's head. For starters, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had dreamt about Lydia, her full, soft lips and her silky red waves. He ached to see more of her creamy skin, to caress and kiss every bit of her. Here she was sitting on his counter with her legs wrapped around him, gazing back at him as he took in her beauty.

Lydia's heart was beating wildly. She wondered, whatever he was, if he could hear her heart pounding so erratically. She was so taken with the way he was looking at her, with his slow deliberate movements. He was not just taking what he wanted from her, and that was something new to her. When Lydia met Jordan's gaze, the look on his face could only be described as reverent. He was looking at her as though he were worshiping her. His eyes were filled with desire. He reached up with both hands and gently moved her hair behind her shoulders. He placed a hand on either side cradling her neck and brushed his thumbs along her jaw line. He leaned in, placing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. Lydia's lips parted in anticipation. When Jordan kissed her she felt a connection like never before.

Fingers trailing to her shoulders, Jordan kissed his way across her jaw to the soft spot just behind her ear. Lydia's breath hitched and a sort of strangled sigh escaped her. Jordan nipped at her neck, that would probably leave a mark, but he enjoyed the thought of leaving a reminder for her.

Lydia was grasping his shoulders and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her hips rocking against his seeking friction to sate the desire that was building. He was wearing too many clothes. She quickly began undoing the buttons of his uniform, pushing the offending garment off of his shoulders and to the floor. Her hands immediately began exploring his chest and traveling down to trace the planes of his stomach. His skin was so warm; Lydia could feel the heat radiating from him.

Lydia wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him to her, their chest pressed against one another. Jordan continued his attentions on her neck drawing low moans from Lydia. He leaned back, looking at Lydia with a question in his eyes as his hand went to the clasp of her bra.

Lydia gave a slight nod "Touch me Jordan, I want to feel your hands on me."

Jordan unclasped her bra and slid it from her body, tossing it to the floor to join his shirt. He cupped her breasts in his hands thumbing her nipples as he gave her a searing kiss, seeking entrance to her mouth when she gasped at the sharp pinch as he rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. The kiss was hot and messy as their tongues fought for dominance and their teeth clashed. Jordan continued to massage her breasts as he gently laid her back across the island countertop. The granite was cool against her heated skin, a stark contrast to the heated trail his hands were leaving across her body, causing her nipples to harden further forming rosy peaks that were aching for his touch. Jordan now focused his attention on her breasts, licking, nipping, and sucking each one until Lydia squirmed beneath him and cried out.

Lydia bucked against him, her hands going to the short strands of hair, grasping at the ones se could and scraping her nails across his scalp. She bucked against him seeking more friction where she needed it most. She moaned his name as she writhed against him. "Jordan, I need more… please…" she whimpered.

Unable to deny her anything, Jordan continued his path down the soft skin of her stomach. Goosebumps popped up on her skin the anticipation causing her senses to sharpen and her body to shiver despite the searing open mothed trail of kisses Jordan was leaving on her body. His tongue dipped in her naval and he moved downward to the waistband of her skirt. He stopped here, placing his hands on her thighs, his fingers just under the hem o her skirt. With a smirk on his face, Jordan pushed his hand up Lydia's thighs pushing her skirt up to her hips. Hooking his fingers in her lace panties he pulled them down her legs. He tossed them in the pile of discarded clothing. Again, he placed his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart. He took Lydia's hands and placed them together above her head giving her a hot wet kiss, his body pressed flush against her. She whined as his button and zipper pressed against her core and rubbed herself against him.

Jordan stood, he ran his fingertips lightly down her body, grazing over her nipples causing them to pebble. He ran them down her stomach and placed them firmly on her hips, holding her where he wanted her. He bent and began kissing the insides of her thighs up to her center, repeating the process on the other side.

Lydia was breathing erratically; she was a writhing wanton mess. Her core ached for his touch and she was dripping with her arousal. At this rate it was entirely possible that she would come undone just from the anticipation. She felt Jordan's lips meet her folds and his tongue darted out to lap at her sensitive nub. "O-Oh God, Jordan, ooooh", Lydia moaned. He continued to flick his tongue pressing it against her sensitive bundle with more force. He pushed one finger into her slowly, the pressure was amazing. Her walls began to flutter as he stroked her. He inserted another finger, scissoring them. She was so close, Jordan could feel her tightening around his fingers. He twisted his fingers curling them upward and sucking on her clit at the same time. She felt the pressure of a scream building inside her. Lydia let go as a scream tore from her and her release ripped through her. Her walls spasmed around his fingers and her back arched off of the counter.

Lydia was relaxed and breathing heavily, her eyes closed. Jordan removed his fingers and leaned up to gently kiss her cheek. She could feel the rough fabric of his trousers tented with his hard arousal against her sensitive flesh, rekindling the desire. Lydia opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. Jordan was looking pretty proud of himself and Lydia smiled at him. Reaching up to put her hand around his neck she pulled him down for a kiss. "That was amazing" she whispered against his lips. "Now, take me to bed"

Jordan gathered her in his arms, pulling her close and supporting her weight in his muscular arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He kissed her passionately and headed in the direction of his bedroom. Once inside he maneuvered to the bed and sat down with Lydia on his lap. Lydia was enjoying this change of position. She stood and shimmied out of her skirt. Then pulled the deputy up by the front of his pants. She quickly undid the fastenings and freed him from the trousers and boxer briefs. Jordan kicked them off from around his ankles and Lydia eagerly took him in her soft hand. She stroked him firmly, rubbing her thumb across the tip.

Now it was Jordan's turn to shudder, breaths coming erratically. Lydia continued to stroke him as she pushed him back onto the bed. Jordan sat, Lydia placing one knee on the bed beside his thigh. She continue teasing and stroking him. He moaned and pulled her to him, urging her breasts closer to him. He captured her nipple with his lips, doing sinful thigs with his mouth. He released it with a pop, "Lydia please, If you keep that up, we'll be finished before we begin." Lydia released him and brought her other leg up to the bed, straddling him. She gripped him firmly lining him up with her entrance. With one hand around his neck she leaned her forehead against his, looking him in the eyes.

Lydia sank down onto him slowly, their breaths mingled, lips touching. He filled her completely, stretching her deliciously. This connection was so deep, unlike anything she had felt before. They both stilled adjusting to the sensation, both groaning. Jordan lifted Lydia until he was nearly out then pulled her quickly back to him thrusting up into her. Lydia cried out with pleasure. She rode him, griping his shoulders tightly, nails biting into his flesh. They set a rapid rhythm chasing their release.

Jordan flipped them, turning Lydia on her back. He continued to thrust into her bringing her knee up by her shoulder. He was thrusting more powerfully, repeating Lydia's name over and over like a prayer. He felt so hot, as if he were simmering underneath his skin. This connection he felt with Lydia was spectacular, he was so close. "Come on Lydia, let go for me. I need you with me, I'm so close."

With another powerful thrust and a twist of his hips Lydia felt the pressure build, she felt another scream rising in her throat. "Jordaaaaan!" she screamed.

Jordan could feel the scream in his bones, he thrust rapidly into her as her walls clenched around him squeezing him tightly, as he chased his release. With a final thrust he tensed above her shouting her name, looking into her eyes as his glowed orange. His entire body seemed to glow like an ember as the heat radiated off of him.

They both collapse on the bed in each other's arms, exhausted from the depth of their connection and the force of their release.


End file.
